SUKI TO KIRAI
by nekita namikaze
Summary: Que sucede cuando dos jóvenes quedan huérfanos a temprana edad y comparten diariamente el mismo espacio durante su adolescencia que lazos y sentimientos pueden crearse. Sakura una gran actriz que puede engañarlos a todos, kakashi un gran modelo que se viste de mujer por los celos. Ambos hermanos… aunque realmente no.
1. prologo: himitsu

_**SUKI TO KIRAI**_

_Que sucede cuando dos jóvenes quedan huérfanos a temprana edad y comparten diariamente el mismo espacio durante su adolescencia que lazos y sentimientos pueden crearse. Sakura una gran actriz que puede engañarlos a todos, kakashi un gran modelo que se viste de mujer por los celos. Ambos hermanos… aunque realmente no._

_Hey hola nyano que alegría tengo de volver jeje espero y les guste mucho esta historia_

_**Prologo: himitsu**_

_Sakura hatake una joven de 17 años estudiante en una escuela de actuación hace uso al máximo de sus dotes como actriz ocultando su desesperación y dolor al verse envuelta en una extraña situación con su hermano mayor kakashi hatake debatiéndose en secreto entre el odio tras descubrir la razón por la que siempre es rechazada y todos sus novios la han dejado y el inmenso y prohibido amor que siente por él, sin importar lo que haga nada puede liberarla de esta situación y cada vez es más insostenible el callar los deseos y sentimientos contradictorios hacia su hermano será más fuerte el amor o el odio._

_Confesara su amor sin importarle el posible incesto o se consumirá por ellos…_

_kakashi hatake un apuesto muchacho de 22 años siendo un reconocido modelo en todo Japón con buen parecido que es consumido diariamente por los celos no tiene ojos ni interés por nadie más que no sea su hermana adoptiva sakura hatake (haruno) mas tristemente ella no sabe aquel oscuro secreto de su adopción pues sus padres se lo llevaron a la tumba tras su muerte y el sin tener el valor suficiente no se atreverá a revelarle aquella dolorosa verdad por miedo a dañarla lo que lo obliga a mantener sus sentimientos ocultos y a controlar sus impulsos hacia ella orillándole a vestirse de mujer dándole vida a akiha quien se encarga de alejar a todos los chicos con los que sakura sale. _

_Podar decirle toda la verdad a sakura y vivir felices con su amor_

_Mi nombre es sakura le quiero y le odio casi con la misma intensidad es amable y cruel es mi querido y odioso hermano mayor tal vez solo le ame, mas ese amor no podrá ser jamás es por ello que intento olvidarlo y sin importarme quien sea, cuan cruel o egoísta parezca acepto salir con cualquier chico que me lo pida tal vez podria verse mal pero con tal de mantener este secreto y de enterrar estos sentimientos realmente no me importa. _

_Pero desde hace algún tiempo cada uno de mis novios al tiempo de estar saliendo misteriosamente un día me dejaban en un comienzo me dije que algo así estaba bien después de todo no sentía realmente amor por ellos, mas la incertidumbre de no saber cuándo o cuánto tiempo permanecerían con migo me hizo descubrir que una hermosa mujer llamada akiha era la razón por la que ellos me dejaban mi mejor amigo descubrió el secreto de akiha, ella realmente era mi hermano mayor._

_Tal vez el me odie demasiado o es que debió haber nacido para ser una mujer y como una no puede soportar que una belleza inferior como yo consiga novio, después de todo el es realmente guapo y como una mujer lo es realmente mas. Aun así yo no puedo dejar ir estos sentimientos que crecen en mi corazón y estoy enloqueciendo…_

_Tal vez me quiera demasiado e intente cuidarme como dicen mis mejores amigos y alejar a los chicos mal intencionados de mi después de todo el siempre busca animarme y dejo los estudios por cuidar de mi. Jamás ha dejado de cuidarme o mimarme aunque a veces me parezca demasiado quizás sea por eso que mi corazón no para de latir por él, pero no puedo decir que tan solo sea únicamente su culpa, después de todo quien tiene estos sentimientos soy únicamente yo…_

_Sé que no soy una buena persona y que por esta forma de vivir mis padres no estarían orgullosos de mí pero ellos murieron hace unos años cuando yo solo tenía 10 años para ese entonces estos sentimiento prohibidos ya habían comenzado a crecer inocentemente en mi corazón y sin importar que siempre decía ¨cuando crezca me casare con mi aniki¨ mis padres tan solo reían y me decían que debería ser una gran novia para convertirme en la esposa que el necesitaría y aun ahora esas palabras no parecen del todo falsas mi único deseo siempre ah sido poder estar con él, incluso cuando comprendí que entre hermanos eso no podria ser… que era algo prohibido. no lo pude aceptar…_

_Mis mejores amigos ino y sai descubrieron mi secreto una noche para mi cumpleaños número 14 ninguno se horrorizo y ahora comparten mi secreto me escuchan siempre y me auxilian en cada momento… animándome a olvidarle apoyándome con cada uno de mis intentos. Pero eso no evita que le ame…_

_Espero algún día poderle dejar ir, dejar que todos estos sentimientos se vayan a si como mis propias lagrimas lo hacen, las misma que derramo ahora…_


	2. aniki to imouto

_**SUKI TO KIRAI**_

_Que tal espero esta historia pueda gustarles el titulo en japonés hace referencias a la situación en la que se encuentra amor y odio respectivamente por otro lado el capitulo uno significa literalmente al traducirse hermano mayor y hermana menor espero que puedan divertirse y bueno…._

_Obvia mente los personajes de naruto pertenecen a masashi kishito yo solo los tomo prestado para esta creación_

_ADVERTENCIAS: UA o universo alterno muy alterno, y no sé como se dice pero las personalidades están un poco trastocadas para la adaptación de la historia_

_PALABRAS DE TEXTO: 2547 sin mi intervención o algo así…jeje_

_Sin más pasen y lean espero lo disfruten _

_**Capitulo 1: aniki to imotou**_

Era una fría tarde de enero en Japón y mientras la ciudad de Tokio se teñía con un nuevo atardecer cubierto por esponjosas nubes anaranjadas una jovencita ataviada de ropa invernal de largos cabellos rosas caminaba desgana de regreso a su hogar sus hermosos jades se teñían de tristeza mientras su rostro lo adornaba una mueca de tristeza y desolación mientras recordaba la razón por la que anteriormente había salido de casa esa tarde

/Flas Back/

Ne sasuke-kun lamento haberte hecho esperar- saludaba la jovencita con una falsa sonrisa dibuja en el rostro mientras corría hacia el mencionado un apuesto chico de largos cabellos azabache peinados al estilo emo tés pálida semi bronceada y unos penetrantes posos ónix

Oh… sakura…- saludo el muchacho extrañamente un tanto nervioso

Que sucede- consulto la muchacha mientras llegaba a su lado- para que me llamaste- agrego en el tono más alegre que pudo articular fingiendo otra sonrisa

A sobre eso…- comenzó el muchacho volteando el rostro

Si sabes que estamos en un parque infantil mientras atardece verdad- se adelanto a decir la peli rosa mientras se sentaba en un columpio- (aun no… aun no quiero escucharlo)-pensaba con angustia mientras aparentaba el ignorar lo que vendría

Eh… porque lo dices- pregunto el muchacho un tanto perturbado

Porque aquí nos conocimos de niños- le comento ella en tono neutro- bueno decías…

Oh…- musito sentándose en el columpio sobrante- bueno… últimamente eh estado algo ocupado entre los estudios y el trabajo…- comenzó a explicar el azabache un poco inquieto

Vas a terminar con migo verdad- consulto la muchacha mirándole directamente tras esperar unos segundos en silencio

Eh!... yo…- se exalto el joven-sakura yo…- balbuceo avergonzado mas al ver la expresión tan serena de ella incapaz de mirarla al rostro agacho el rostro

Lo sabia…- dijo ella intentando reír- es por eso que hoy luces tan nervioso- comento sorprendiendo aun mas al oji negro- creo que lo sospeche desde tu llamada…-comento fingiendo cierta diversión- no eras el usual

Lo lamento… es solo que…- intentaba responder ante la tranquilidad de la joven

Te gusta otra verdad- le dijo ella con voz aterciopelada mas el tono neutro permanecía presente en tanto se ponía de pie

Lo siento… sakura- fue lo único que dijo el muchacho incapaz de moverse-tsk… lo lamento…

Eso pensaba- susurro en tono melancólico mas para sí- no te preocupes no has hecho nada malo sasuke-kun- agrego al ver como se estremecía el joven-(el tiene la culpa, después de todo)

Aun podemos ser amigos- consulto el joven con un hilo de voz mirándola agraviado

Claro, no habría funcionado después de todo- le contesto con una débil sonrisa- bueno, ya me voy. Debo comprar algunas cosas para la cena

Te acompaño…- le pregunto un tanto más tranquilo el joven

Vives para el otro lado tonto…- le dijo ella- nos vemos…

Nos vemos sakura…- contesto mientras ella se iba

/ End Flash Back/

(Porque… mi hermano me odia tanto)- pensaba compungida la pobre peli rosa a pocos pasos del edificio donde vivía con su hermano-"ya es la quinta vez que esto sucede en lo que lleva del mes pero al menos una belleza como nosotras podemos conseguir novio bastante fácil"- le decía su inner como loca- si tan solo… el me amara…

"anímate chica aunque no sea el algún día podremos conseguir un novio"- fueron las palabras de su inner antes de llegar frente a la puerta de su departamento-(tal vez a si deba ser, porque eso estaría mal)- pensó con pesar

Ah….- suspiro antes de abrir la puerta como intentando alejar todas sus dudas e inquietudes de sus pensamientos, sino tal vez sería descubierta…

Kakashi estoy en casa- dijo monótonamente como cada vez que regresaba sin impórtale o saber si su hermano estaba o no en casa. Dejando las compras a un lado se sentó en el recibidor para cambiarse los zapatos de salida por los de casa y noto que no estaban los que su hermano utilizaba en casa una cierta alegría se instalo en su pecho a pesar de todo, y sonrió renovada con una pequeña calidez

Al parecer onii-chan está en casa- se dijo con sorpresa intentando borrar la estúpida sonrisa enamorada de sus labios antes de tomar las compras y entrar al comedor- kashi-ni… -consulto al aire dubitativa antes de que sintiera como unos fuertes y muy a su pesar conocidos brazos la alzaran en el aire por la espalda casi robándole un suspiro de sorpresa

Bienvenida a casa sakura-chan- le susurraron socarronamente al oído antes de bajarla y ser liberada de aquellos tortuosos y varoniles brazos que la apresaban en más de un sentido, incluso algunos incorrectos…

Kakashi no baka me asustaste- respondió fingiendo irritación y molestia disfrazando su notorio sonrojo-(es solo un mal entendido de mi parte, los hermanos se abrazan… a veces)-se dijo a si misma mientras se giraba para ver a su hermano mayor un bien parecido joven de tés blanca, unos profundos orbes negros y delicados cabellos plateados los cuales caían sobre su rostro cubriéndole casi completamente el lado derecho, escondiendo perfectamente su ojo y gran parte de su mejilla dándole cierto toque de misterio tornándolo aun más atractivo de lo que ya era, y por supuesto cubriendo la espantosa a su gusto cicatriz que llevaba desde hace años por salvarla de un accidente mortal donde perdió los recuerdos de su infancia, los que aun no recuperaba. Sacudió la cabeza olvidando aquello antes de llorar nuevamente y formo una mueca de enojo - y porque ese recibimiento tan efusivo de tu parte kashi…ni - le pregunto haciendo un puchero mientras cruzaba sus brazos

Mmm…-musito llevándose una mano al rostro y afirmando su barbilla pensativamente- déjame pensar…- agrego luego de unos momentos con gran seriedad- a si- exclamo sonoramente con una gran sonrisa ante la mirada extraña de su la oji jade, antes de quedarse en silencio con cara de póker

¨a si¨ que- consulto la joven imitándole

Llegaron tus calificaciones de la escuela de actuación- contesto sonriéndole mientras cerraba los ojos aunque para la joven solo fuese uno visible lo que agradecía, ella savia de sobra el por qué de su peinado aunque se maquillase la marca continuamente para su trabajo ella podria distinguirla con la luz apagada y ojos cerrados pensaba mientras el peligris con sus manos enmarcaba algún objeto imaginario

"!estamos jodidas¡" "completa y totalmente re jodidas"- chillaba su inner con dramatismo saltando en círculos antes de tirarse al suelo alejando las anteriores preocupaciones y pensamientos- (o no las calificaciones, no me eh preocupado de las clases últimamente)-pensaba aterrada por la expresión de su hermano mayor buscando alguna posible excusa que la sacase de aquella situación- etto… jeje- fue lo único que llego a balbucear

Omedeto sakura-chan- le contesto su hermano tomándola en brazos alzándola como una princesa y dando vueltas con ella en el aire- te llevare a comer hoy a un restaurante o te preparare tu comida favorita

Kashi demo doushite- pregunto extrañada la peli rosa

Obtuviste las mejores calificaciones- contesto con obviedad el peli plata-anímate si- agrego mirándola extrañado

Ah… si, se me olvido decirte- contesto riendo aliviada-"que suerte salvadas"- grito su inner gloriosa haciendo la señal de la victoria

Y que quieres hacer-pregunto el mayor con cierta insistencia

Pero y que hay con la sesión de fotos kashi-ni- exclamo de improviso la jovencita recordando las obligaciones de su hermano

Primero-puntualizo con seriedad- te permito el kashi pero deja lo de ni, aniki, anihue, onii-chan y eso, sí, me siento mal…-(muy mal sakura, hieres mi corazón más de lo que te imaginas)- pensaba con melancolía- mientras le recalco cada adjetivo con comillas mientras fingía que su pesar tan solo era dramatizado- y las sesiones ya las termine o eso espero- comento luego con desde, realmente no importaban para él

Que cruel- le contesto demasiado dramática la muchacha con otro puchero en los labios- tu miso shiro estaría bien… ka-shi-kun…- agrego sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente a los ojos tanto por su sonrojo como por su miedo sin dejar de apretar sus manos hechas puños para darse valentía, tal vez lo diría

Lo sabía ya casi esta- respondió el modelo mirándole detalladamente con nuevas esperanzas y una sonrisa en el rostro, quizás sería el momento apropiado para confesarle sus secretos. Abrió la boca dispuesto a decir algo al tiempo en que la olla sonaba- o no!- grito antes de ir a la cocina dejando a la joven sola en el comedor

Kakashi…- susurro con un hilo de voz observándole perderse en la cocina y con esa imagen sus fuerzas reunidas se esfumaban

Me pregunto si sentir esto está bien…-se susurro mientras se sentaba a la mesa con una mano apretada sobre su corazón-"el amor, es el amor después de todo no importa mientras lo callemos, o tal vez… si"- le decía su inner- "nadie puede culparnos por esto, después de todo solo nació antes de comprenderlo"

Ten come con cuidado antes de que se enfrié- escucho la voz de su hermano mientras ponía el plato enfrente de ella sacándola de su ensimismamiento

Arigato…- contesto escuetamente tomando el pocillo y sus manos se tocaron con las de su hermano un roce delicado pero sorpresivo para ambos

Ah…- musitaron ambos avergonzados

Gomen- se disculpo el mayor antes de ir por su plato a la cocina y ocultar su sonrojo

(No puedo… ya no puedo más con esto)- se dijo a sí misma-"tenemos que ser fuertes no podemos caer recuerda que no podemos salir de esto por su culpa"- le recordaba su inner-(quizás si sea nuestra desde un principio por concebir estos sentimientos aunque parezcan sinceros, por albergarlos tan solo con un inocente y egoísta deseo… mi deseo… tan problemático)-pensaba en respuesta con pesar

Luces apenada que sucede- le preguntaba el oji negro sentándose frente a ella trayéndola de regreso a la realidad y sin saberlo haciendo notar su presencia tan inalcanzable para la joven en esos momentos

Que…- mascullo sorprendida chocando su mirada con la Bruna sintiendo una presión en su pecho

No pareces feliz o cómoda…-comento fingiendo un tono despreocupado aunque realmente le dolía demasiado el verla así-(si tan solo me dijeras que te sucede realmente)- pensaba el mayor con el corazón en las manos

Bueno es que hoy me volvieron a dar plantón- explico la muchacha intentando ocultar la verdadera razón tras aquello y alejando sus pensamientos aunque sin proponérselo partiendo un poco más el corazón del oji negro

Ump…-mascullo con resquemor el joven endureciendo el rostro y apretando los palillos conteniendo los diversos sentimientos que le llenaban-(si digo algo en estos momentos probablemente la lastime o me exponga demasiado)- se decía intentando recobrar la serenidad

Pero estoy bien…- agrego la peli rosada sonriendo- aunque no tenga a otou-san, okaa-san o novio, mientras mi hermano este con migo…-(esa palabra… si no existiera)-pensó mientras hablaba antes de rectificarse y aliviar su dolor- si kashi-kun está junto a mi estaré bien y me esforzare mucho jeje- confesaba con sinceridad y una sonrisa espontanea se instalo en su rostro

Siempre lo estaré- le contesto de inmediato con sinceridad sonriéndole sintiéndose animado y un poco mas restaurado- y pues si no sabe apreciarte, entonces no merece la pena sakura-chan- le dijo sabiamente intentando alejar sus celos y parecer solo un hermano protector- cortar fue lo mejor que pudo pasar-comento siendo ganado por sus celos finalmente

Mmm…-contesto mientras comía- ah… tu shiro miso como siempre esta buena- agrego sonriendo

A que si- contesto el mayor con más calma- debería dejar de ser modelo y hacerme cocinero en vez de eso.- le respondió riendo y con espontaneidad

Pero si lo hicieras todas tus fans en el país estarían tristes kashi-kun - con sorpresa las palabras salieron atropelladas de su boca mientras un resquemor le ardía en el pecho

No importa, mientras sakura-chan este contenta- fue la respuesta del oji negro con calma y sinceridad sorprendiendo y haciendo enrojecer a la mencionada

(Porque, mi corazón… se acelera… solo con esas palabras…)- pensaba mas apenada aun mientras intentaba comer sin atorarse

Oh… pero si sakura-chan se sonrojo por mi- exclamo con mal actuada sorpresa escondiendo su felicidad

Cof, cof, cof- con las mejillas rojas la oji jade se golpeaba el pecho tras haberse atorado de la sorpresa y el miedo de ser descubierta

Más rápido que un rayo el peli plateado ya estaba socorriendo a su damisela palmeando su espalda con gran preocupación

Vamos respira, si tranquila…- le decía mientras le sobaba la espalda luego de haberle traído un poco de agua- me asustaste mucho…- suspiraba tras la sorpresa- ah un día de estos me terminaras matando de un infarto- exclamo volviendo a su asiento

Hay que pesado…- bufo- lamento ser una carga para ti-agrego cruzando los brazos sintiendo una opresión en el pecho

(Hay sakura-chan no sabes cómo afectas a mi corazón)- pensaba el peligris- no, es verdad si algo te sucediera me volvería loco, eres lo único que me queda después de todo- contesto distraído siguiendo la línea de sus pensamientos-eres lo más importante y preciado para mí-finalizo mientras terminaba de comer dejando en blanco a la muchacha

("no digas eso, no nos des falsas esperanzas… no seas cruel")- pensaban ambas sakura e inner completamente shockeadas sintiendo una gran calidez inundarlas como también un ardor en su corazón

No digas eso baka, no pienso morir y dejarte la herencia toda para ti-contesto una vez se hubo recuperado del golpe emocional que le provocaron las palabras de su hermano-tienes que llevarme a Hawái lo recuerdas cuando cumpla 18- agrego fingiendo estar enfurruñada y aparentar ser la hermana que no era

Jajaja… lo hare, lo hare….-contesto sonriendo divertido mientras arqueaba sus ojos aunque por dentro temblase de miedo después de todo ya faltaba muy poco según su parecer-"si tan solo supiera cual será tu reacción no estaría tan inseguro"- pensaba con un punzante dolor instalado en el pecho

Ya entrada la noche la ciudad seguía su ritmo las personas en aquel edificio dormían y este se ennegrecía al no haber una sola luz encendida mas no todos dormían entre ellos un oji negro de cabellos plata que tirado sobre su cama suspiraba acelerado por los devastadores sentimientos que albergaba y la agobiada situación en la que se encontraba

Cuanto más tendré que soportar el peso de aquel secreto y dejar que estos sentimientos me consuman-susurraba sintiéndose desgarrado por dentro sin dejar de observar la delgada pared que lo separaba de su amada la durmiente oji jade que ignoraba sus sentimientos

Por cuánto tiempo más aras de mi una persona despreciable sakura… -le comento al aire mientras sus palabras se perdían dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes

Por cuanto mas ignoraras la verdad- fue lo último que le dijo a la nada observando un viejo pero conservado papel, tan solo una simple hoja. Pero una que podria cambiar demasiado las cosas tanto en su vida como en la de la joven que descansaba en la habitación contigua mas no sabía el alcance de la verdad sobre sus vidas ni que tanto aquella dulce criatura llegase a cambiar con el

Finalmente el sueño le venció y se dejo llevar al mundo utópico de Morfeo pensando en su absurda situación y en como un simple papel podria ser tan poderoso como para acabar con todo en solo unos meses más…


	3. kakashi no setsuna

_**SUKI TO KIRAI**_

_Ohayo minna_

_uff me costó montones retomar el fic ya que se podría decir que perdí todo lo que tenía inclusive el esquema de avances y para recordar un poco y rehacerme la idea he recurrido a lo que ya tenía en fanfiction y pues después de adentrarme más de lo que pensaba dentro del agujero del conejo y ensuciarme mi colita eh renacido iluminada jeje espero que el capi sea de su agrado y como siempre _

_Los personajes obviamente son del desalmado de masashi kishimoto y yo los tomo prestados para dejarme volar la imaginación un poco y poner a este par como se deba en pareja_

_ADVERTENCIAS: u/a o universo alterno, y como ya les dije las personalidades están quizás muy trastocadas y este creo que me quedo especialmente triste y creo que largo por lo que lo dividí_

_Palabras: 4.565 sin contar con este introducción_

_Un agradecimiento especial a quienes agregaron la historia a fav y follows y por supuesto a Candy-can4ever sialfa minene uryuu y murasaki kien me comento bajo ese seudónimo pero no tiene un perfil y si estas leyendo te lo agradezco y te dedico el capitulo _

_**CAPITULO DOS: KAKASHI NO SETSUNA parte uno**_

El odioso despertador comenzó con su incansable pitido como siempre a las 05:15 horas con un bufido de frustración se sentó en la cama llevándose ambas manos al rostro y sobándose los aun adormecidos ojos, dejo todo el aire salir sintiéndose demasiado desanimado y con deseos de continuar durmiendo más el incesante y odioso sonido del despertador no se lo permitiría fue entonces que recordó apagar el aparato el cual descansaba sobre su mesita de noche al lado de la cama, le miro deseando desintegrarlo tan solo con su mirada mientras llevaba una perezosa mano al botón encima del aparato.

Algo atontado se salió de la cama y camino con pasos perezosos hasta el baño de su habitación abrió la entre abierta puerta con un pie en tanto con una de sus aun torpes manos tanteaba la pared en busca del interruptor y con la otra se sujetaba el sudado rostro más específicamente su ojo herido; hace ya algunos cuantos años , si pero aun de vez en cuando le dolía como ahora, sonrió por inercia al comprobar que este no sangraba, y el en cierta forma lo sabía o siendo específicos sabía que este no debería de estar bañado en sangre como recordaba

Una pesadilla…- pensó con cierto alivio y también un tanto de melancolía, por los recuerdos que aun conservaba dolorosamente guardados en su sub consiente reservándose aquel dolor y todo lo que conllevaba el callar algo tan grande pero de cierta forma no tenía el valor para hablarlo o tal vez no para contárselo a quien el consideraba debería de saber sobre aquel accidente, con terceros inclusive se encontraba algo renuente a hablarlo con sus amigos cercanos ni con aquellos que sabían algo de lo sucedido, a pesar de que estos como buenos amigos quisieran ayudarle a desahogarse o a solucionar las consecuencias desencadenadas de aquello y las decisiones tomadas con lo referente

Se acercó lentamente al lavabo y abrió el agua fría y poniendo ambas manos bajo el chorro de agua junto un poco de está llevándosela directamente al rostro para limpiarse el sudor producto de su "pesadilla" y con ella despertase un tanto o que al menos la frialdad del líquido le apartase aquello de sus pensamientos aunque fuese de momento suspiro de manera pesada mientras se afirmaba en el lavabo con ambas manos y se miró al espejo notando el cabello empapado y hasta pegajoso pegado a su rostro mezcla del agua y el sudor y luego su atención se centró en sus ojos, allí estaban ambos devolviéndole la mirada de forma algo ausente y hasta dolida ambos oscuros sin rastro de lágrimas, libres de esas lágrimas de sangre más el recordatorio de lo real que fue aquella pesadilla en el pasado aún se reflejaba en su rostro surcando su ojo desde la ceja hasta el pómulo

Aquella cicatriz que en su momento tiño la visión de ambos rojos de un intenso carmesí aquella que casi le costó la vista de su ojo afectado y le produjo demasiadas jaquecas, llevándole también numerosas veces a hospitales aquellos lugares que aberraba con todas sus fuerzas por diversas razones pero las más "preocupantes" fueron las veces en que debió de permanecer internado gracias a que aquella odiosa cicatriz se habría de vez en cuando y hasta le llevaba a la inconciencia por el rápido sangrado

Oh y como olvidar las veces en que ocupo el frio "latón" del quirófano pero irónicamente pensaba mientras reía de forma sardónica no se arrepentiría, llevo una mano delineando sutilmente con la yema de sus dedos la mentada cicatriz antes de sentir nueva punzada y tener que sujetarse el ojo y sonrió de nueva cuenta de manera sardónica por todo lo que aquella cicatriz conllevaba

Fue en ese mismo accidente ya casi olvidado el cual permanecía hasta la fecha como un secreto, en donde cambio su vida totalmente dando un giro inesperado, el cual también tenía un pero quizás bastante positivo pues le permitió proteger y aun se lo permitía lo más preciado que tenía desde su infancia, era lo que más le recordaba eh impulsaba a mantener una promesa ya olvidada y por supuesto le daba las fuerzas para soportar sin caer en la locura su actual situación, el amarla con toda su alma pero tan solo restringirse a conservar sus sentimientos en secreto a observarla en silencio a pesar de la cercanía en que vivían

Innumerables veces pudo hacer caso a los concejo que le dieron ya sea de parte de sus padres como de aquellos amigos que le conocían desde ese tiempo y sabían sobre el incidente que le dio nacimiento a esa marca que surcaba su ojo y someterse a una reconstrucción o algo por el estilo en especial desde que comenzó a trabajar de modelo pero aquella marca simplemente le recordaba su felicidad y ahora era prácticamente la única prueba latente de ello y siempre le acompañaba. La cicatriz era lo que más le recordaba el motivo por el que aún viva; protegerla inclusive si algún día ella misma le odiaba y se alejaba de el para encontrar la felicidad en brazos de otro. Es por eso que bien valía el llevar esa marca y si le diesen a elegir elegiría nuevamente pasar por lo mismo y sentir aquel punzante dolor antes de la tibieza que aun recordaba tenía su sangre cubriéndole el rostro lo haría solo por ella, por protegerla y cuidarla. Porque la amaba…

Por quien en estos momentos dormía plácidamente ignorante de todo en la habitación contigua a la suya, por quien su corazón latía, por la razón que aun día a día y sin importar lo difícil que se tornase todo y los pocos ánimos que tuviese se levantase dispuesto a todo y esperase atento con tal de ver esa hermosa sonrisa que le llenaba aunque quizás no fuese para el

-Solo por ti…- susurro con mezcla de felicidad y melancolía en la voz y quizás algo de nostalgia también mientras cerraba la llave que aún seguía abierta y se encamino con lentitud a la ducha tirando su pantalón holgado antes de entrar y luego de unos segundos de girar la llave sentir agradecido como infinitas gotas de agua tibia acariciaban su dolido y pegajoso cuerpo aun resentido por la pesadilla antes tenida, y le relajaban todos los músculos notablemente pero inevitable mente trajeron de regreso las imágenes de la mentada pesadilla la cual por más que intentase suprimir recordaba claramente pues era la misma que tenía desde hace algunos años y se repetía con algo de insistencia de forma exacta cada vez

_**/ FLASH BACK/**_

_Era un día normal y corriente en el cual sus familias acordaban reunirse y pasar juntos un fin de semana en alguna propiedad alejada de la cuidad esta vez les tocaba a su familia el ofrecerle la estadía a la familia haruno en su finca por lo que se fueron la noche anterior llevándose con ella a la pequeña sakura quien estaba de visita en su hogar, pocos días habían pasado ya desde que la bella muchachita cumpliese años y debido al regalo del peli gris menor ahora ella no se despegaba ni a sol ni a sombra del muchacho; mientras le fuese posible y de no serlo se disponía a forma un berrinche, esta vez cuando sus padres después de dejarla pasar una noche en casa de la familia hatake le fueron a buscar por la tarde justo después de almuerzo aprovechando la oportunidad en que el joven peli gris quien la consentía más que nadie se encontraba fuera arreglando algunos asuntos de sus estudios y la oji jade comenzó a llorar y gritar estrepitosamente incluso escondiéndose en algún lugar de la gran propiedad de los hatake no saliendo por más que le buscasen todos los adultos sino hasta después cuando hubo escuchado la voz de su "prometido" quien regresaba después de una hora de ausencia y se aferró fuertemente al muchacho mientras lloraba y ya que este no podía soportar el verle llorar termino concediéndole el capricho de quedarse por más tiempo en su casa y ya sin nada que hacer los padres de ambos se resignaron y terminaron aceptando._

_Pasando así la mayor parte del tiempo posible juntos después de todo podría decirse que ya eran una pareja pues se habían "comprometido" de forma muy particular en el reciente cumpleaños de la pequeña quien llevaba desde aquel día el anillo grabado que el oji negro le regalo en una cadenita colgada al cuello al ser más grande que sus pequeños y delgados deditos y según las sonrisas y sonrojos de la pequeñita al recordar su cumpleaños los adultos ya estaban convencidos de que terminarían en verdad casándose algún día cuando ambos fuesen mayores lo cual después de todo y muchos años de amistad a las dos familias le agradaba, en especial cuan ella gritaba a todo pulmón un "me casare con kashi-kun cuando sea grande"._

_Al dia siguiente los padres de la peli rosa llegaron temprano aunque lucían algo preocupados y el astuto y curioso peli gris intento escuchar algo de la conversación de los adultos ya que le excluían generalmente por ser menor y a él general mente no le importa, tan solo que en esta ocasión tras cruzar una breves palabras en susurros y cuando él y la muchacha se encontraban a una distancia prudente sus padres en especial su progenitor el despreocupado Sakumo Hatake cambiaron su semblante y se encargaron de hacer unas llamadas y lo más extraño poner vigilancia alrededor de la propiedad, por esa razón se las arregló para seguirles y esconderse sin que le notasen y por supuesto que la inocente Sakura no lo notase y le siguiese por dos simples razones; no quería ser descubierto y por sobre todo no quería que la niña se preocupase lastimosamente tardo un poco en encontrar el lugar apropiado y solo pudo escuchar una parte de la conversación a la cual no le encontró demasiada lógica_

_Ya veo entonces debemos tomar precauciones…- escucho la voz gruesa y notablemente seria de su padre lo cual tornaba todo más extraño aun, pues no solía escuchar a su padre hablar con seriedad muy a menudo_

_-Debemos hacer algo con los niños- esta vez fue la voz de su madre demasiado alterada_

_-Lo sé, me preocupa mucho que le pueda suceder algo a mi pequeña sakura- escucho luego la voz de la madre de la mencionada como si estuviese llorando_

_-¿Pero cuánto tiempo les siguieron?- pregunto de improviso su padre escuchando su voz acompañada del sonido característico de su asiento seguido de pasos_

_Y en ese momento fue cuando más curiosidad y extrañamente preocupación sintió, no por el o por ser descubierto sino por la seguridad de su preciosa flor y por más atención que intento poner queriendo escuchar aún más de esa conversación privada de los adultos no pudo continuar por mucho más ya que una de sus mascotas un pequeño perrito buldog negro se acercó corriendo y ladrando hasta donde se encontraba seguido de la peli rosa y los otros perros que hasta ahora tenía su familia por lo que para no ser descubierto tuvo que salir disparado al encuentro de la oji jade_

_Luego de aquello no encontró otra oportunidad para escuchar las conversaciones de sus padres y los de la peli rosa y de todas maneras estos lucían cada vez menos preocupados y por otro lado la pequeña peli rosa quien lucía cada vez más extraña ocupaba un tanto más su atención a cada momento fuera de eso estaba el tema de sus estudios ya que se iría a estudiar fuera por un tiempo y no quería desperdiciar el tiempo que pasase en compañía de la oji jade ya que hacía poco tiempo acababa de darse cuenta de que en realidad a pesar de ser pequeños y la diferencia de edad le quería, no como una hermana, ni mucho menos como una amiga; ni la más grande amiga podría sacarle sonrojos ni causarle tales sentimientos y él había descubierto que aquello podría asemejarse demasiado a lo que llamaban amor, fue así como dejo la preocupación de lado y se olvidó casi por completo del asunto después de todo cuando el día de regresar había llegado los mayores decidieron aplazarlo por unos cuantos días más y todo parecía estar en calma siendo tan solo alegría y diversión eso hasta que final mente debieron de regresar, en ese día en que viajaban de regreso a la ciudad fue donde todo cambio drástica y repentina mente_

_En un comienzo todo parecía normal, decidieron regresar todos en la limosina de sus padres a sus mascotas las dejaron en su casa de campo y luego el chofer u otro empleado iría por ello, el equipaje de todos para no ir tan abultados ni llevar mucho peso lo subieron en el gran auto en que llegaron los haruno mayores_

_Los dos menores se sentaron juntos en el asiento trasero jugando a petición de la niña y ambos matrimonios se fueron separados las madres en el asiento de enfrente a los pequeños conversando de trivialidades y planeando la posible futura boda de sus hijos como siempre lo habían soñado y los hombres cada uno de frente en los asientos individuales de los costados hablando de negocios y demás, en medio del camino el pequeño peli gris noto un comportamiento extraño en los adultos seguido de la desviación que tomo el conductor a pedido de su padre por el comunicador de la limosina más el automóvil de los haruno siguió la ruta anterior_

_-Kashi-kun no baka- chillo la peli rosa tirándole del brazo con demasiada fuerza para su edad y atrayendo su atención nuevamente sin dejar de tironearlo_

_-Etto que sucede sakura-shan- le consulto algo divertido una vez se fijó en la niña notando que estuvo un tanto ensimismado por la extraña separación de los automóviles_

_-Pantapajaros….- bufo por lo bajo cruzándose de brazos con un puchero y el sonrojo en las mejilla denotando que se encontraba enfada el peli gris rio por lo bajo y le beso la frente cambiando el humor de la peli rosa quien le sonrió y se abrazó a el_

_-Hum… me dirás ahora que sucede- le pidió algo divertido correspondiendo el gesto encantado_

_-me… me… da…i as mi egalo ota ves- le pidio entre balbuceo señal indudable de que estaba nerviosa y es que la muchacha era realmente tímida la mayoría del tiempo a excepción de cuando se encontraba con él pues tan solo le sucedió cuando realmente tenia nervios_

_Aunque no por ello no logro que el peli gris se sorprendiese demasiado y se sonrojara notable mente, no por el pedido ya que lo comprendió con claridad siendo la enésima vez dentro del tiempo en se encontraban en esas mini vacaciones familiares que acostumbraban ambas familia, sino que esta vez la pequeña se lo pedía en frente de los adultos y a pesar de estar seguro de que estos no escucharon se encontraba suma mente nervioso pues sabia por experiencia que no era bueno negarle algo a la niña ni tampoco podría pero "el darle su regalo otra vez" y frente a terceros sin importar quienes fuesen era algo vergonzoso y más si esos terceros eran los progenitores de ambos_

_Para suerte o maldición; ya no lo sabía a ciencia cierta en esos momentos se escuchó un fuerte y desconocido ruido seguido de una luz amarilla y humo, no fue en la carretera por la que iban pero el alboroto fue tal que no pasó inadvertido para ninguno por lo demás la única carretera con esa cercanía era la principal por la cual ellos supuestamente regresarían y de la cual se desviaron aunque el auto del matrimonio haruno no._

_Siendo aquello algo demasiado inquietante para todos aunque por diversas razones; los mayores intercambiaron rápidas miradas con complicidad y cierto temor, comenzando los hombre a hacer llamadas por sus celulares y las mujeres abrazadas a susurrar apresuradas por lo bajo olvidándose todos de los niños dentro del auto junto con ellos. La peli rosa siendo la más pequeña y algo asustadiza tanto por el sonoro y extraño ruido como por la gran luz llena de humo comenzó a sollozar y se aferró con más fuerzas al peli gris quien a pesar de estar confundido y tener algo de miedo y hacerse una remota idea de lo sucedido se encargó de tranquilizar a la pequeña_

_-Ne sakura-shan te daré un encanto- le susurro con voz conciliadora al oído mientras la tomaba en brazos y la acunaba al estilo princesa la nombrada tan solo le miro conteniendo el llanto y el olvidándose de sus anteriores temores le beso con dulzura los labios- ese era un encanto hum… para la felicidad- le comento luego sonriendo mientras cerraba sus ojos como única respuesta la niña solo se aferró más a él refugiándose en su pecho- así que ahora ya no podrás llorar- agrego luego enternecido_

_-Ese encanto era como mi regalo…- musito la pequeña escondiendo el rostro en su pecho_

_-No ese era especial…- respondió con sinceridad abrazándola _

_Luego de aquel momento tan bello que atesoraría por años y años en su memoria termino durmiéndose abrazado a la durmiente peli rosa y hubiese deseado no haberse despertado o en su defecto no haberse dormido nunca pues cuando despertó todo sucedió demasiado rápido_

_Un sonido característico a una frenada repentina seguido de otros cuantos más muy extraños para el en esos momentos y todo comenzó a moverse con rapidez y a girar no pudo prestar demasiada atención a lo restante fuera de su seguridad hasta que recordó estar abrazando a la oji jade y entonces simplemente se aferró de manera protectora a ella_

_-KAKASHI…._

_-HIJO…_

_-MI NIÑA…_

_-SAKURA…_

_escucho su nombre y el de la muchacha que en estos momentos lloraba desconsolada y aterrada apretándose contra él y pidiéndole no le soltara luego el sonido del cristal romperse y sonidos metálicos los cubrieron todo, vidrios saltaban por doquier rasguñándole o incrustándose en sus ropas no le importo simplemente tomo otra posición cubriendo casi por completo con su cuerpo a la pequeña dejándola entre él y una parte del asiento, no sabía en esos momentos si era el respaldo o verdaderamente el asiento._

_Un costado del auto quedo completamente destruido y con horror vio a sus padres salir volando en un giro por el agujero en el metal segundos después se encontraba abrazando como si su vida dependiese de ello a su amada peli rosa mientras se sentía salir disparado por el aire golpeando en el paso metales y vidrios para luego caer pesadamente sobre una superficie liquida y fría, sin tiempo para sacar conjeturas asimilo que era agua y agradeció el ser el primero en clases de natación y con un esfuerzo desesperado por la seguridad de su niña comenzó a acercarse hasta la orilla más próxima con algo de pesadez en el cuerpo, pero contento de llevar con el aun a la peli rosa_

_Más antes de poder salir del agua completamente el mismo sonido de la tarde siendo esta vez más potente dejándole un pitido en los oídos seguido de una cegadora luz le sorprendió enviando pedazos de vidrio y demás con demasiada velocidad por los aires en todas direcciones inclusive hacia donde estaba con la oji jade y su cuerpo se movió automáticamente protegiéndola del peligro inminente y abrazándola contra su cuerpo con rapidez se volteo para cubrirla de los proyectiles a los cuales no les quiso perder de vista, instantáneamente tras caer de nueva cuenta al agua por un fuerte impacto en el rostro sintió un líquido demasiado espeso y cálido comenzar a escurrirle por el rostro y su visión comenzó a tornarse roja acompañado de un punzante dolor en la cabeza y un ardor especial en uno de sus ojos conteniendo un gimoteo de dolor y evitando ahogarse con el espeso liquido dirigió su casi borrosa vista al bulto tembloroso entre sus brazos quiso susurrar un estas bien mas no supo si logro formular palabra alguna y tras acomodarla entre sus brazos se dispuso a moverse_

_Ignorando el dolor y moviéndose automática e instintivamente por la adrenalina en el cuerpo consiguió llegar a la orilla y tras asegurarse de que su amada sakura se encontrase a salvo y con bien no pudo forzar más su cuerpo víctima del dolor, diversas heridas, ardores, temblores y entumecimiento callo a un lado de ella ya sin fuerzas y aun en contra de su voluntad se desvaneció y todo comenzó_ _a volverse_ _de un intenso rojo antes de perder el conocimiento_

_**/ END FLASH BACK/**_

Termino de vestirse con algo de pesadez abotonando la camisa de mezclilla negra hasta el segundo botón y salió de su habitación tomando el pesado abrigo negro y una bufanda como de costumbre, camino sigiloso por el pasillo unos segundo hasta detenerse en la habitación siguiente y la otra de las 4 habitaciones de la casa que se utilizaba para descansar durante las noches releyó por milésima vez el letrero pegado en la puerta que rezaba "gota get out of here!" y con sumo cuidado de que no sonara y sonrió dulcemente al ver al motivo de su vida durmiendo plácidamente mientras abrazaba con fuerzas al peludo conejo celeste con blanco que le regalase ya hace años para una navidad y tras observarla detenidamente un par de minutos cerró la puerta con más cuidado y se alejó rápidamente hasta la cocina dispuesto a como de costumbre preparar el desayuno para la durmiente muchacha, tras disponer con maestría los alimentos y demás tomo sus cosas y camino al recibidor donde se calzo sus zapatos negros de punta cuadrada y tomando las llaves desapareció tras la puerta de entrada sin sospechar que unos ojos jade le miraban con atención

Después de tomar el solicitado metro exprés de la mañana y un colectivo por fin llego a su destino el lugar que secretamente visitaba sin falta cada mañana desde que pudo recuperarse del accidente y obviamente se enteró de la terrible noticia sobre la muerte del matrimonio de los haruno y el bloqueo o supresión de la memoria de su pequeño ángel de rosa cabellera se sentó en el húmedo césped de la pequeña colina a un lado del hermoso árbol de cerezos frente a la entrada de la cripta familiar donde ahora y desde hacía años también descansaban sus padres a cuyo lugar jamás se había atrevido ni muchos menos deseaba de llevar a su preciada sakura mintiéndole para evitar aquello a toda costa al decirle con dolor el cual aumentaría desgarradoramente segundos después que los cuerpos de sus padres no habían aparecido nunca y para conformarla aquel mismo día había creado un santuario para sus padres dentro de su departamento en una de las habitaciones

Un nuevo día tras volver a repetirme no volver aquí hasta que ella sepa la verdad y eh venido nuevamente…-se dijo de forma reprobatoria y con la voz cargada de melancolía apoyándose en el floreciente cerezo suspirando pesadamente y tras unos minutos quizás los necesarios o al menos eso se repetía a diario de cómo, cada día reunir el valor suficiente y sentirse más digno de estar en la presencia de ellos y también sentirse más "limpio" de sus propios remordimientos camino con pasos lánguidos y temblorosos hasta las pesadas y frías puertas de rejas cobrizas acaricio el metal hasta dar con la escritura sobre saliente ubicada en medio de la gran portada y encontrándola como esperaba aun pulida y suave dirigió sus dedos hasta el comienzo de la escritura y presiono desde allí sobre algunas letras con fuerza susurrando la frase que estas formaban hasta escuchar el sonido del mecanismo abriéndose y con la misma mano empujo casi sin fuerzas las puertas las cuales se abrieron lo suficiente para darle paso al interior e iluminarlo lo necesario sonrió dándose valor adentrándose en la profunda y oscura última morada de ambos felices matrimonios o así deseaba recordarlos eternamente

Dejo sus cosas tiradas a un lado pegadas a la pared y tomo la antorcha dispuesta en aquella pared y continuo su camino escaleras abajo hasta dar con las lapidas en las paredes puestas de forma vertical acaricio el nombre de cada una y limpio los grilletes luego tras un suspiro se sentó con parsimonia en medio de la habitación y comenzó a hablarle a la nada sobre lo primero a que a su mente acudiera y con alegría contándoles la grandiosa noticia sobre la ignorante muchacha de ojos jade aunque claro haciendo esto desde que pronunciaba la primera palabra con los ojos cerrados pues si cerraba sus ojos podía sentir el dulce tacto de su madre sobre sus mejillas y sus brazos envolviéndolo cálidamente o las pesadas manos de su padre alborotándole el cabello como escuchar las risotadas del señor haruno o las cantarinas risillas de la tierna señora hanako y en ocasiones ver los rostros felices de todos hasta escuchar sus voces alegres olvidándose de la cruenta realidad imaginado una de las tantas escenas que vivió en su infancia y prefirió ignorar quedándose siempre sentado en un rincón sin hablar hasta la pequeña sakura tiraba de él hasta el centro de la sala y tirándolo en la alfombra, y ahora especialmente en momentos como aquellos era cuando más se arrepentía de haberse perdido aquellos hermosos momentos por voluntad propia…

el ruido acompañado de la molesta vibración de su teléfono celular lo saco de su ensoñación y le recordó la ya no temprana hora así como la realidad le golpease como cada día de manera seca y súbita dándole un giro brusco a su corazón entonces como ya era costumbre desde hace algún tiempo no contestaría la llamada y se levantaría sin pesar soltando solamente como muestra de su pena y sufrimiento y dando media vuelta sobre sus propios pasos se dirigiría con movimientos presurosos dejando todo en su lugar, recordando sus tiradas cosas y tras cerrar la cripta hasta la salida del cementerio al otro extremo de donde él se encontraba y seguramente como en esta última semana su amigo yamato que se encontraba de regreso en la cuidad le estaría esperando en su auto para encargarse de llevarlo hasta su trabajo y en el camino intentar convencerle de algunas cosas y comenzaría con sus sermones que duraban hasta llegar a las sesiones de fotos y los retomaba con más fuerzas cuando sus sesiones acabasen

Ha venido temprano como siempre- le comento el celador que limpiaba un pasillo por el cual pasaba

La fuerza de la costumbre supongo- contesto en un susurro

Jovencito la vida no está hecha para sufrirla- le reprendió con vos conciliadora el anciano señor tazuna quien en sus años mozos había sido un habilidoso constructor y arquitecto lo cual sabia de sus ya varias conversaciones producto de sus continuas visitas

Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo viejo…- respondió con sinceridad alejándose con mayor rapidez para no escuchar el resto con escuchar aquellas palabras una punzada ya se había instalado en su pecho y si continuaba seguramente su depresión aumentaría si lo veía de forma positiva, escucho la voz del hombre mayor decirle algo pero no le presto demasía atención ni se molestó en volverse o analizar lo escuchado y simplemente levanto una mano antes de doblar por un pasillo

_**UN REVIEW NO CUESTA NADA Y A MI ME ENCANTAN BESOS Y ESPERO QUE QUIENES ME LEYERON ANTES NO SE HAYAN ABURRIDO POR LA ESPERA Y CONTINUEN CON LA HISTORIA QUE APENAS Y EMPIEZA**_


End file.
